


Paint Me

by RebelWithHeartofGold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, Dedicated to anon, Galaxies, I am not used to being sappy and fluffy but these idiots been through so much, It's obvious they're in love, Liam has sensitive nipples, Liam is a flustered puppy, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Theo is an insecure babe who needs to be protected, prompt request, so cute, sorry if it sucks, this is so sappy and fluffy its sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/pseuds/RebelWithHeartofGold
Summary: Liam and Theo try something new.





	Paint Me

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT obviously it says in the tags but I'm saying this again. This was a prompt request so anon this is for you. Sorry it took a few days, I was updating and writing another fic that took up most of my time. So here and enjoy. 
> 
> Anon:So, I've been reading your story 'Nothing is Bothering Me, I Just Realized I'm in Love with You' on AO3, and I thought it'd be amazing if you did the body paint thing you mentioned! Except during sex. Liam ends up with handprints on his hip and Theo with large lines and smudges on his back.  
> "I can't believe you're trying to be romantic with a dick up your ass right now."

 

Liam can't stop thinking about it. Ever since he watched a small clip, he can't help but think about how it would be like. He wants to talk to Theo about it, but at the same time he wants to surprise him. But what if he doesn't like it? He probably would be weirded out. Which is why he's walking over to Theo, who's laying on their bed, napping peacefully. He didn't want to disturb him no matter how much he wants to mention this to him so he decides to lay down with him till he wakes up. He listens to his heartbeat and confirms that yes, he's definitely asleep and carefully lays down next to him. He curls his body against Theo and wraps his arm around his waist. Theo sighs softly and leans into Liam's touch subconsciously. Liam smiles and kisses Theo's neck, getting closer to him and closes his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. 

 

He wakes up after a while and sees that Theo has woken up and is looking at him with amusement. Liam softly smiles at him and Theo's heart beats faster, fuck him and his stupid heart always betraying him.

"Hey sunshine," Theo says.

Liam yawns and rubs his head against Theo's chest, "Hey babe, what time is it?" He groggily says. 

Theo turns and looks at the camera, "Says here it's 5:46PM," he turns back to Liam.

Liam nods and decides to talk to Theo now because if he doesn't, he never will. He kisses Theo's chest and looks at him, "Can I talk to you?"

Theo nods though he looks nervous and unsure, "It's not bad I swear well depending on how you see it and think about it then yes it's as idea," Liam says.

Theo nods and runs his hand through Liam's hair making Liam softly purr. Theo smiles at that and continuously does it just to hear that soft adorable noise. Liam knows he purrs but he can't help it when Theo softly runs his hand through his hair and softly massages it.

 

"Are you sure you're a werewolf? You sound more like a kitten," Theo teases.

"Fuck you I'm a badass strong werewolf," Liam playfully hits Theo's chest.

"No correction: you're a badass strong kitten," Theo ruffles his hair. 

"Asshole, I'm not going to tell you what I was going to say then," Liam huffs.

"Aw no, please tell me," Theo starts to run his hand through Liam's hair, "Please?" 

Liam frowns at Theo because he knows Theo knows that's his weakness and he wants to punch him in his beautiful face for doing that. 

"I hate you with so much passion right now," Liam says as he tries to untangle himself from Theo but Theo tightens his grip around his waist. Theo puts his head on the crook of Liam's and kisses his neck.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You are a badass werewolf, a bad ass hot werewolf," Theo says breathing in his neck. 

Liam softly groans, "Like I said I hate you". 

Theo chuckles and places one kiss then reaches out and looks at Liam, "What did you want to tell me?"  

Liam feels the blush coming on his cheeks and starts to play with the seam of Theo's shirt, "Well uh-you see I..um..I saw a video the other other day and well I," he clears his throat, "I..uh I-I want to...want to try it," he whispers.

Theo can hear his heart beating so fast and nervousness and anxiety rolling off him, what can be that bad that's making him this anxious and nervous, "And what's that?" 

 

Liam turns even more red if that was even possible and bites his lip, "It's...it's body paint. Body paint we can use when we have sex," he rushes the last part. 

Theo blushes and freezes for a second, fuck he shouldn't find that so hot but he does. He imagines Liam covered in paint looking like a piece of art. A canvas he paints and would cover his body in all different colors. He zoned out for a second before he remembers that Liam still needs an answer. He looks down and sees Liam red and nervous. He can feel his heart beating fast and anxiousness rolling around in waves. Liam isn't making eye contact and seems so focused on the thread of his shirt, Theo smirks. He lifts Liam's chin with this hand to look at him, "Sounds like a plan, sweetheart," he mumbles pecking Liam's lips. 

 

Liam looks shocked for a second, "Really?" 

Theo nods, smirking, "Yeah imagining you with paint all over your body that I put on, it's hot and not to mention you'll be panting and mo-," Theo says.

"Alright I get it, you'll love it," Liam rolls his eyes. 

Theo laughs and squeezes his waist. "I definitely will, when do you want to do it?" Theo asks.

"First first I have to...umm...the paint. The paint, yes the paint and then we can do it when I, when I get back or whatever you want," Liam blushes.

"You're acting as if it's our first time having sex. We have had sex plenty of times with all sorts of toys and positions. Remember? You weren't nervous when I used handcuffs on you and you definitely weren't nervous when you used them on me. Also when you wore pan-" Theo gets cut off.

"Alright I get it, we have done kinky shit. Jeez Theo, it's just we have never done this before and it's paint. What if I get the wrong brand or I get accidentally permanent paint or what if it turns out horribly wrong. We need to empty a spot to place something underneath us so paint won't get anywhere. I have to get waterproof and safe body paint and also we need to get-" Theo cuts him off by placing his hand on his mouth. 

"Liam please, shut the fuck up," Theo says.

Liam glares but nods his head. 

"Stop overthinking this okay? I'll get the room ready, I'll just move things around and we can do it on the bed. I'll just change the sheets and blanket and use old ones that are clean and don't care if we get paint on them. Who knows? Maybe we'll do this again and need to use them," Theo smirks. 

Liam blushes and Theo can practically feel the heat of his cheeks against his hand. He chuckles and removes his hand, "Okay Liam? You can get the paint and I'll change the sheets and blanket," Theo says.

Liam frantically nods and keeps staring.

 

"Are we going to do this now or?" Theo says.

"Oh! Oh right yeah we can do this now, I've been waiting a while and you look good today as you always do. Also I have to go to this certain store that sells the paint and it's a 15 minute drive and I have to find a certain one," Liam keeps blabbing, heart beat going a million beats per minute.

Theo groans, "Liam oh my god, I'm going to strangle you, just go get the fucking paint and I'll get ready". 

Liam nods, "Yes! The paint, yes. I'm going to go," Liam pecks Theo's lips and grabs Theo's keys.  

"Okay I give you permission to use my car," Theo calls out.

"Thanks babe," Liam smirks and rushes out to the car. 

He gets into the truck and starts to drive to the sex shop with music blaring and anxiety rolling around in his stomach. He taps on the wheel and goes with the beat. He feels nervous about doing this but he's been thinking about it for a while and he wants to try. He wants to paint Theo and kiss him with paint on his lips and marks that he made on Theo's body. He can imagine him with hand prints and smudges all over his naked body because of him and he tries not to get hard from that. He thinks about Mr. Geyer in speedos and immediately it goes away. He shuffles and finally he arrives at the shop. He chose the one far from his house so no one would see him and he wouldn't meet anyone he knows. He parks the truck and immediately goes inside so he won't chicken out. He enters and already surrounded by tons of sex toys. 

"Woah," he breathed out. 

"Hello! Welcome, can I help you with something?" 

Liam turned to see a pretty brunette that has the name tag, 'Alice'.

"Uh yes, I was um wondering if you have any body paint?" Liam asks.

Alice nods, "Yes, follow me". 

She guided him down the aisles filled with all sorts of sex toys such as dildos, vibrators, eatable panties, handcuffs, collars, etc. Liam blushes and faces towards the lady who finally leads him up to the aisle filled with body paint.

"This is all our body paint. We have edible chocolate body paint, body paint with different flavors, regular body paint with multiple colors, and play pens," Alice explains.

Liam clears his throat, "They're all safe right?"  

"Of course, all our products here are safe to place on your body and those that are said are edible," she answers.

"Okay thank you," Liam says. 

"Will that be all?" 

"Yes yes thank you," Liam smiles.

"If you need me I'll be right over there," Alice smiles and walks away, leaving Liam alone.

Shit. Which should he get? When he searched up online, he didn't think there would be this many. Should he get edible? He likes the idea of licking chocolate off Theo's chest but would Theo like it? He didn't think to ask. Should he ask? He came here for body paint but should he get edible chocolate paint and other flavors just in case? Maybe for next time, Liam thinks. He grabs it just in case, the chocolate and strawberry ones look good and delicious, definitely next time. He looks around the body paint and grabs colors blue, red, green, yellow, orange, red, and pink. Good, good colors.

 

He wonders if Theo is ready and got everything prepared. He's been gone for almost an hour and decides Theo will probably grow impatient. He grabs the paints and edible paint and hurries to the counter. 

"Will that be all?" Alice smiles.

"Yeah, that's all," he nods.

"Well your total is $34.54, cash or credit?" She asks.

He's so thankful she's not asking or judging based on where she works, she probably gets people buying weirder stuff. She puts the stuff in a black bag and hands him it. 

 

He pays and bids her a good day and quickly drives home. He slowly tries to calm himself down and as he gets home and parks. His nerves are on high and he feels his heart beating fast per minute. He tries to calm and control himself and tries to hear Theo's heartbeat to calm himself down. He heard Theo's as he enters, calm and controlled. 

'How is he so calm about this?' Liam thinks. He takes off his jacket and hangs them up.

"Theo?" Liam calls out.

"In our room," Theo yells out. 

Liam can feel his stomach in knots and hearing Theo's voice grounds him a bit. He walks over to the room which is open and is thankful his parents are away for the weekend because Theo is naked laying in bed looking hot and ready. 

"Fuck," he whispers. 

"Hey sweetheart, thought I could get started without you," Theo smirks. 

Liam drops the bag and takes out the paints walking over to Theo. 

"I got the the paints," he shows him the colors trying to ignore the blush spreading through his face as he tries not to stare at Theo's chest and lower region. 

"Thanks sunshine, you going to get naked or am I going to be the only one getting painted on?" Theo smirks. 

Liam blushes and hurries to take off his clothes. Theo stops him before he pulls of shirt, Liam looks at him confused. 

"Let me," Theo softly says. 

Liam nods and Theo smirks grabbing the seam of his shirt, slowly taking it off him. Liam's face feels like it's on fire and this is too intimate for him and affectionate, he feels hot all over. His heart won't stop beating so fast and he doesn't know why he is so nervous. 

"Hey relax," Theo softly whispers rubbing his sides. 

Liam takes a deep breathe, "Sorry I don't know why I'm like this". 

Theo smiles, "It's okay, it's probably because it's something new and something you've wanted in a while".

Liam knows he's right and he hates and loves how well Theo knows him. He'll never admit how much he loves it since he knows Theo will brag about it and tease him when Liam knows Theo just as much if not more. 

His dick twitched as he took Theo in all his naked glory and itches to paint all over his smooth skin, he wants to touch him now. Fuck he can't get too hard now or this will be over too soon, too fast. He distracts himself by looking around and notices the light dimmed making it seem more romantic, Liam rolled his eyes, 'such a sap'. 

 

"What are you rolling your eyes for?" Theo asked while unzipping Liam's jeans.

"You're such a sap," Liam smirks.

Theo raises a brow and rubs his palm against Liam's dick through the boxers making him moan.

"Fuck off, I'm not a sap," Theo flicks his thumb over the head. 

"Fuck Theo," Liam gasps out. 

"Next time, right now I'm going to get you out of these boxers and paint you," Theo snaps the waistband of Liam's boxers.

Liam gasps and Theo slides off Liam's boxers leaving both of them naked. Theo massages Liam's sides and gently pushes him on the bed. Liam sighs and spreads his legs to get comfortable and smirks at Theo's lust filled eyes and he notices Theo's dick got hard. 

 

Liam quirks an eyebrow and spreads his legs wider as an invitation. Theo growls and grabs the paint placing them on the dresser, straddling Liam's thighs. 

"We need to have rules," Theo says as he slowly rolls his hips, rubbing their dicks together. 

Liam moans, "What-what rules?" 

"First-" he grabs Liam's dick holding it, "no painting each other's dicks, it's weird and wrong. Not to mention unsanitary," Liam nods and rolls his hips trying seek friction but Theo keeps his hand there, not moving, "Second, no paint on hair. I don't want to waste hours trying to wash it off". 

 

Liam nods and whines when Theo takes his hand off, Theo simply smirks at him while pouring the paints in small separate bowls. 

"When the fuck did you get those?" Liam asks. 

"If you paid more attention, you would've noticed them," Theo smirks. 

Liam glares and watches as Theo dips his whole hand in the blue paint. He takes his hand out and places it on Liam's chest, forming a handprint over his chest. Liam shivers from the coldness and Theo smirks leaning in to kiss Liam on the lips, slipping his tongue in his mouth. 

 

As they keep kissing, Liam doesn't notice as Theo swirls his fingers against his chest making some random design. Theo pinches and pulls at Liam's nipples making Liam gasp. He can feel Theo smirking and whispers, "you should've gotten paint brushes, I would've made you look like art," Liam whispers. 

"I do actually have paintbrushes, I want to paint galaxies on you and constellations. You'll be my like my universe," Theo bites Liam's bottom lip.

"You're such a sap, it sickens me," Liam teases while staring at Theo's red lips. 

"Asshole, guess you won't get painted on," Theo gets off. 

Liam grabs his wrist, "No I'm sorry, don't leave," Liam pouts.

Theo laughs, "Dude I'm just getting the brushes, no need to beg," Theo smirks, "though it would be a nice sight to see".

Theo grabs the brushes from the drawer and sits back on Liam, straddling his hips. 

"Now let's make you look better than any other painting I've ever seen even Van Gogh would be jealous," Theo smirks and dips his brush in the green paint. 

 

Theo starts to paint random designs with random colors all over Liam's chest, neck, and even thighs. Liam feels conscious of his body and breathes heavier whenever Theo reaches towards his dick but brushes past it every time. He gets so impatient and feels like he's going to explode if Theo keeps delaying it. Theo pinches and plays with his nipples while painting getting colors and smudges all over them. 

 

"Fuck Theo, you are getting me so hard without even have touching me," Liam pouts.

Theo laughs and rolls his hips making Liam groan, "Aw poor baby, want me touch your dick, sweetheart?" 

"Yes please," Liam whimpers.

"If you insist," Theo smirks. 

Theo lubes up his hands and grabs their dicks together and strokes them fast and hard. Liam moans and starts to thrust. Drops of precome slips out and Theo uses it to slide their dicks together much easier. Liam shuts his eyes and moans louder when Theo flicks his thumb over the head. 

"Fuck fuck Theo...ah fuck," Liam grunts. 

He hears Theo grunt and moan as he goes faster and Liam is so close. So close he just needs a bit more, a bit faster. He feels his balls tighten and he's about to come when suddenly the friction is gone. Liam opens his eyes and whimpers when he sees Theo has stopped. 

"What-why?" Liam pants out. 

"Because Liam you're going to come untouched and by my dick inside you and nothing else," Theo growls and leans down, kissing Liam. 

 

Liam moans from how dominant Theo can be and opens his mouth, feeling each other's tongues sliding together. Theo swallows all of Liam's groans and moans and bites his lips. Theo pulls away and places soft wet kisses along the column of his neck, biting down hard unexpectedly causing Liam to moan. There's precome slicking as they slide together and Liam shudders at the delicious feeling of their dicks sliding, combined precome making it faster and smooth. Fuck what Theo does to him makes him go nuts. Liam grabs Theo by his back, hands dripping in pink and yellow paint and slides his hands down, scratching Theo's backside causing Theo to moan. The paint leaves marks on Theo's back and Liam loves that it marks him. 

 

Theo dips his hands in the paint and places his hands on Liam's hips smudging them with random colors causing handprints to show. He flips Liam over causing Liam to be on top while Theo laying on his back. Liam slides his hands all over Theo's torso marking him up with red, yellow, and blue all swirled making smudges and handprints appear. 

"Fuck babe, you look so gorgeous with me marking you up," Liam whispers.

"I should the same to you, sweetheart. I love how you look with my scent and marks all over you. I love seeing you like this," Theo squeezes Liam's hips rolling them.

"Fuck Theo," he rolls his hip, "please please I want to be inside you. Please please," he begs.

"You want to be inside me, is that what you want sweetheart?" Theo grunts.

 

Liam nods, "Yes, please". 

Theo nods his head waiting and Liam positions himself sliding fast and smooth, not stopping till he's balls deep in him. He stops to breathe again, moaning softly. Fuck, Theo always feels so full inside him. His dick was still hard as nails and he starts rolling his hips, hard and fast in small circles. Theo lets out a strangled moan, grasping Liam's hips smudging the paint. 

 

An idea hits Liam and he smirks feeling bold, lifting his hips and slamming back down repeatedly.  His thighs tremble slightly and start to burn but he just goes faster punching out moans from him and Theo. His dick is red and hard, precome slipping out but he remembers Theo saying he has to come untouched. He whimpers and goes faster, feeling his balls tighten and pleasure rushes out of him every time Theo's dick brushes against his prostate. After a while, he starts moving faster soon enough bouncing on Theo's lap, pleasure shooting out of him. 

"Fuck babe, you look so hot," Theo says.

"You look...look so  _fuck Theo_ so beautiful," Liam moans.

Theo chuckles, "I can't believe you're trying to be romantic with a dick up your ass right now".

"Fuck you, Theo," Liam pants and rolls his hips fast punching moans out of Theo.

 

Liam keeps moving his hips, rolling in circles and keeps bouncing faster till his thighs burn and shake. He feels Theo moaning and thrusting meeting with Liam's movements. They keep up a good rhythm till he starts to lose it on the verge of coming.

"You're going to come, sweetheart?" Theo pants out.

Liam frantically nods, going faster and faster.

"Come Liam, come with my dick inside you," Theo growls and thrusts his hips harder causing Liam to moan loudly rolling his eyes.  

 

Soon Liam is coming with a moan that would put all porn stars to shame and come shoots out getting on his stomach and Theo's. 

He shudders when he feels Theo come inside him, his come leaking into his hole. He falls on Theo making him grunt and lays down for a minute, trying to catch his breathe.

"Is the little beta actually trying to catch his breath?" Theo says, pretending shock. 

 

"Fuck off, it was good and tiring," Liam sighs. 

"Obviously, it was with me," Theo smirks.

Liam glares and smacks Theo's chest. "Shut it with that huge ego of yours, soon you're head won't fit through the door from how huge it'll be," he says and touches Theo's chest, "The paint is dry now," Liam traces the smudges and lines.

"Yeah, I was right, way better than any art I've ever seen," Theo says in wonder tracing Liam's hips and chest. 

"I like that my hand prints and marks are on you," Liam says, possessiveness taking over.

"Yeah?" Theo says dick twitching, he wasn't in the mood for another round but the way Liam said it made him feel all types of ways.

"Ugh we are not doing this again right now," Liam yawns.

"Shut up, I know that. I just like when you talk like that, turns me on," Theo runs his hand through Liam's hair making Liam purr.

"It's so cute when you purr, you're like a kitten," Theo says tousling Liam's hair.

Liam grumbles and swats Theo's hand away, "I'm not a kitten I'm a furious strong werewolf," Liam growls.

"Okay whatever you say, kitten," Theo smirks as Liam smacks his chest again. 

"Stop being a dick," Liam grumbles.

"You look absolutely beautiful marked up with paint that I placed on you," Theo says after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you saying I didn't before?" Liam jokes.  

Theo rolls his eyes, "You are always beautiful but with my handprints and mark on you, you're mine, it shows that you and I belong to each other. Not that I mean I own you but that we belong together and are each other's," Theo states nonchalantly. 

Liam blushes and tries to cover it by placing his face on Theo's chest, "You're a dick, you're getting all sappy and shit". 

"I know it's disgusting, you bring that side out of me," Theo scrunches his nose. 

Liam laughs and kisses Theo's chest, "I'm glad I do, you being sappy means you are a bit happy with yourself. I'm glad you do," Liam smiles cheekily. 

Theo blushes and turns away feeling the insecurities rising and he knows he doesn't deserve it. He's reminded once again of how amazing Liam is. He doesn't deserve Liam at all, he's too good. Too pure for him and too kind. Fuck, he hates feeling this way, fuck. Especially after they were having a good time and now he has to ruin it, damn it. 

"Hey," Liam turns his face towards him, "you deserve this".

Liam pecks his lips, "You're worth more than you think". 

"You are smart," Liam kisses his chest.

"You are kind," Liam kisses his cheek.

"You are good," Liam kisses his eyes. 

Theo squirms under the attention and tries not to blush but fails. He smiles not quite believing him, but nods anyways. Small steps is all there is to it. He'll get there where he won't turn away at every complement and won't be disgusted with the way he acts and feels. Liam knows Theo doesn't believe it yet, but he'll be patient and make him see in time how deserving he is of kindness and compassion and maybe in the future, love. 

Liam smiles wide and kisses him again. 

"Let's go shower, you and I are both sticky and covered in paint," Liam groans and gets up. 

 

Theo watches as he gets up, smiling softly at the paint that covers his body. His hips have smudges and handprints marked red and blue, his thighs have handprints on each side marked red and pink, his ass has handprints and smudges mixed with all the colors that has Theo chuckling at that. Liam turns around, smiling at Theo with paint smudges on his face.  

"Hold up," Theo says and reaches into his drawer pulling out a camera. 

Liam raises a brow. 

"Gotta take picture of art, you're the real deal," Theo smirks.

Liam shakes his head and starts to pose, doing normal then changing to silly and goofy.

"Sexy motherfucker," Theo chuckles.

"I know I am," Liam comes over to Theo and snatches the camera, ignoring Theo's protests.

"Your turn," Liam smirks and starts snapping photos. 

Fuck, Theo looks good on the bed relaxed and looks pleased. He does a few poses but he just smirks and winks. Liam takes a few shots and hands it back to Theo, who hides it so no one can find it. They don't need anyone especially his parents seeing those, Liam shudders thinking of them finding it. Liam walks over to the bathroom and turns to Theo, who has paint smudges on his face and it looks so dopey and ridiculous, it makes Liam's heart beat faster. 

 

"Going to come or?" Liam nods towards the shower. 

Theo smirks, "Hell yeah". 

He jumps out of the bed and smacks Liam's ass on the way to the bathroom. Liam yelps and smacks Theo on the head. "Stop touching my ass," Liam says.

"Can't help it, I love it," Theo comes over and squeezes his ass. 

Liam rolls his eyes and grabs two towels turning the shower on. He makes sure the water is warm enough and hops in waiting for Theo. Theo enters and shuts the shower door, smirking at Liam. They don't do anything, they want to wash themselves clean and usually shower together anyways whenever they can. Theo pecks Liam's lips and picks up the loofa coating it with soap. He starts to slide it across Liam's chest and stomach washing away the paint and hot stickiness. Liam softly sighs and relaxes, pulling Theo into a warm soft thank you kiss, Theo responds immediately smiling. Liam soothingly runs his hands over Theo's shoulders, chest, stomach, and his sharp hip bones that he's obsessed with. He kneads his fingers on the firm muscles of Theo's thighs and cleans his dick. He makes sure he has no more paint and even though upset they're gone, he can't help but think of the marks that were there. He smiles and pecks Theo softly, "thank you for agreeing to do this with me". 

Theo smiles back, "Of course I'd do it for you". 

Liam smiles and grabs the shampoo, washing Theo's hair massaging his scalp and scrubbing it clean. Theo runs his hands through his own hair and puts shampoo on Liam's hair also cleaning and scrubbing his hair clean. Theo makes sure Liam is clean as well, with no paint or come on him. He cleans and scrubs his body with care that it sometimes surprised Liam how soft and affectionate Theo can be when he can easily rip apart a human and even a monster, only with him Theo always says. Soon they're both clean and washed. 

 

Liam grabs them a towel and wraps them around it, drying their hair and bodies. "Liam stop babying me, I can dry myself," Theo states, blushing. 

"I like taking care of you, now shut up and let me," Liam protests, not letting Theo argue. 

Liam dries them both and both go to their room as Liam searches for clothes to wear. He hands Theo a black sweater and gray sweatpants while he wears a white shirt and black sweatpants. They both move to the bed, staying close to each other. Liam snuggles closer to Theo wrapping an arm around his waist with his head on the crook of his neck. Theo wraps an arm around Liam and kisses his forehead. Theo reaches over and grabs the camera taking a peak at the photos they've taken. He has to admit, Liam looks fucking gorgeous with all the paint on him. If he could, he would frame it and keep it on their dresser, but since he doesn't want to traumatize Mr. and Mrs. Geyer he decides not to until he gets his own place with all the money he's saved up from his job.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Liam looks up at him.

"Just that if I had my own place, I would definitely frame this photo," Theo smirks.

Liam takes a peak at the photo Theo is talking about and blushes, "Seriously?"

"Fuck yeah, you look incredibly gorgeous," Theo says.

Liam blushes, "Who knows? Maybe when you get your own place," Liam teases.

Theo nods along, "Yeah maybe, I'll have a whole dresser of framed photos of you doing anything. Photos of you naked, clothed, wearing your lacrosse gear, naked, sleeping, eating, naked..." Theo trails off and smirks at Liam's scarlet face.

"You're the worst," Liam shakes his head.

"I know and yet you're stuck with me," Theo chuckles.

"I sure am, best thing to get stuck with because you're stuck with me," Liam smiles at Theo and presses his hand over Theo's heart. 

Theo tries to control his heart beat, but he knows it's beating hard and fast and doesn't even bother. He can't hide from Liam, he knows him too well. "There's no one I'd rather be stuck with," Theo shrugs.

Liam smiles and kisses Theo long and hard. "Good," Liam smirks.

As Liam sleeps soundly next to Theo, wrapping himself around Theo with his arm still placed over Theo's chest. Theo thinks, 'Yeah there's nowhere else I'd rather be'. He sleeps with a smile on his face with that being his last thought. 


End file.
